


Cimiento

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Other, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Un baile puede ser ejecutado por tres personas, si las tres se acoplan y dejan de lado sus egoísmos. Pero si el destino se lleva a una, ¿qué hará la pareja quedante?
Relationships: Enkidu | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 3





	Cimiento

Arturia entró a la iglesia y ocupó su sitio en las sillas cercanas a la vasija donde descansaban las cenizas. El ambiente, a pesar de las preciosas flores puestas por doquier, era tenso y deprimente, se ofrecieron algunas plegarias en forma de cantos por el descanso eterno del alma que había abandonado el cuerpo, hubo mejillas salpicadas de lágrimas, ojos y narices rojizas, abrazos, palabras de ánimo y consuelo, intentos desesperados por encontrar alguna resignación ante la pérdida.

Al término de la ceremonia luctuosa, Arturia aún estaba sentada cuando el rubio a un lado de ella se puso de pie con claras intenciones de irse, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de una de las mangas de su saco negro. El hombre se quedó quieto un instante, pero no volteó a verla, en cambio hizo fuerza para zafarse de su agarre y se fue caminando en aparente completa calma sin mediar palabra con nadie.

Luego de despedirse de la familia del fallecido, la mujer condujo a su casa, la preciosa edificación de dos habitaciones y techo de dos aguas que no había sido su hogar en meses y que había vuelto a ocupar apenas tres días atrás, luego de que la muerte lo cambiara todo. Fue directamente a su habitación, se quitó las zapatillas y se tumbó en su cama, se sentía cansada y deprimida, no había querido llorar en el funeral por más abatida que hubiese estado. Su tristeza era espesa y se entrelazaba con la culpa y el abandono que habían caído sobre ella. Necesitaba despejarse, pensar qué iba hacer. Había tomado en cuenta la opción de mudarse, quizá sería lo mejor, alejarse y empezar de nuevo, pero había algo que la detenía: Amaba a Gilgamesh.

Todo se había salido de control luego de la llamada en que se le comunicó del terrible accidente. Gilgamesh y ella acudieron al sitio de inmediato a pesar de la tormenta, pero fue en vano.

Luego, hubo un montón de papeleo y planeación para el funeral, lo que los ocupó al punto de no hablar del asunto como era debido y cuando al fin hubo tiempo, Arturia se acercó al rubio, más fue evitada hábilmente. Gilgamesh ignoró sus palabras, rechazó su toque, rehuyó su mirada, abandonó su presencia y, ella asumiendo que lo que tenían había llegado a su fin, tomó sus cosas y regresó a su lugar, la casa de al lado.

Tenía muchas razones para llorar en ese momento: La muerte de alguien a quien amaba, el abandono de otro alguien a quien también amaba y el brote en sus entrañas que prometía ser su compañía en los años venideros, pero que a ella aún le causa más confusión que alegría.

Tomó el marco de su mesita de noche y miró la fotografía en la que Gilgamesh, Enkidu y ella posaban abrazados y sonrientes entre el viñedo lleno de fruta. Lloró un largo rato abrazando aquella imagen, sus lágrimas empaparon la almohada pero no pareció importarle en lo absoluto y se quedó dormida con el recuerdo entre sus manos.

Durmió profundamente, no soñó, sólo podía ver oscuridad, no había nadie más que ella en ese escenario, no había ruido ni calor, sólo paz. Arturia empezó a caminar, sus pies estaban desnudos al igual que su cuerpo, quería buscar algo pero no sabía qué. De pronto, bajo las plantas de sus pies sintió algo suave y al mirar vio fresca hierba formando un camino curvilíneo que siguió para ver a dónde la llevaba. Caminó varios metros hasta un gran árbol, extrañamente, el rastro de hierba se levantaba del suelo y miró hacia arriba, donde un joven de hermoso rostro y cuerpo desnudo la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer sintió poderosas ganas de llorar y quiso trepar al árbol, pero el hombre de larga cabellera le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

—Sólo quería decirte hasta pronto —dijo el peliverde de manera feliz.

—No lo hagas, no te vayas, regresa, Gil y yo... —lloró la rubia, más fue interrumpida.

—No puedo —lamentó y dio un salto para quedar frente a ella. Arturia quiso abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado—. Al principio tuve miedo y un poco de celos, pero luego comprendí por que Gil se enamoró de ti, jamás pensé que yo también iba a llegar a amarte tanto, pero ambos, Gil y tú hicieron mi vida maravillosa y por eso, siempre los amaré a ambos —dijo sonriente—. No hay culpas, sólo hechos, por favor cuida a ese hombre difícil por mí —pidió y comenzó a desvanecerse.

Todo fue a blanco y la rubia abrió los ojos, aún estaba en su cama, con su vestido de cuello alto, mangas largas y medias negras; sin embargo, había un invitado sentado en el borde, sosteniendo y mirando la fotografía que ella había abrazado antes de quedarse dormida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Qué parece que hago —respondió el rubio sin despegar sus ojos de la imagen enmarcada.

—¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó la rubia incorporándose un poco.

—Aún tengo la llave que me diste para las emergencias —contestó vagamente y dejó la fotografía en su lugar para finalmente mirar a la mujer que había evitado activamente en los últimos días—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Le preguntó perdiéndose en sus ojos de esmeralda.

—Esta es mi casa —dijo en tono firme.

—Nuestro hogar está a lado —replicó el hombre moderando su temperamento.

—¿Qué dices Gilgamesh? ¿En serio me hablas de un hogar cuando me has ignorado por tres días? ¿En estos momentos tan difíciles? Actúas como si no existiera —recriminó el comportamiento del rubio que había aumentado su dolor.

Entonces el aludido bajó la cabeza, estaba consciente de sus acciones, sabía que había lastimado a la ojiverde tanto como a él mismo. 

—Sentía mucha culpa —musitó en voz baja—. Cada vez que te veía, me sentía tan miserable, no pude evitar preguntarme si de no haberme fijado en ti, tal vez Enkidu aún estaría vivo —confesó y Arturia no desvió la mirada, ella también había pensando en esa posibilidad—. Sentí rabia conmigo mismo por intentar culparte —dijo con voz amarga—, pero nadie es culpable, nada puede anular lo que siento por ti —Gilgamesh tomó la mano de la mujer—. No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes —pidió acercándose para besar su dorso. 

—Yo también siento mucha culpa —dijo Arturia—. Lo extraño mucho —Se sinceró.

Gilgamesh se acercó a ella, la besó y fue bien recibido. La tristeza a cuestas pesaba menos cuando era llevada entre dos. No hicieron más que besarse y abrazarse, sus ropas se quedaron en su sitio y se refugiaron él uno en el otro. El ambiente en aquella habitación sin flores se volvió cálido mientras los amantes comprendían sus propios anhelos de resignación y felicidad.

Luego de un rato de cómodo silencio, la ojiverde decidió que era el momento de hablar de algo importante. 

—Tengo que decirte algo —Le dijo en voz baja y en cuanto sintió los ojos color granadina sobre ella, continuó—. Tengo dos meses de embarazo —soltó y el tras la última sílaba pronunciada, el silencio volvió a dominar en la habitación.

El rubio la observó, sus ojos deambularon por su figura, pero el vestido de luto no delató el secreto, así que volvió a su rostro.

—¿Quieres tenerlo? —preguntó en su mejor voz neutra. Tenía su opinión al respecto, pero quería saber la de ella.

—Sí —musitó Arturia, que luego de su extraño sueño se sentía más calmada al respecto. 

El rubio mostró una pequeña sonrisa, su deseo coincidía con el de ella y pronto, podrían seguir adelante aunque estuviesen incompletos.

—Casémonos —dijo el hombre, sorprendiendo enormemente a la rubia. En otro momento, o en otras circunstancias, probablemente hubiese aceptado sin pensar, pero había algo que no podía pasar por alto, algo que no podía negarse o ocultarse.

—No puedo saber si el padre eres tú, o Enkidu —habló despacio—. No es mi deseo que te sientas presionado, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo, pero quería que estuvieras enterado, yo lo supe apenas ayer —Le informó y se preparó para la posible partida del rubio, más éste sonrió y volvió a abrazarla aún sobre las mantas de la cama.

—Lo que está en tu vientre es mío, incluso si no lleva mi sangre —Le susurró al oído—. Enkidu ya no está, pero nos amaba por igual, su corazón estaba tan lleno de mí, como de ti y sé que si yo hubiese muerto, él se habría quedado contigo y yo habría estado de acuerdo. Ojala sea de Enkidu, así podríamos tener un pequeño gran recuerdo de él —dijo y sintió de nuevo un extraño vacío con el que ya no quería lidiar con botellas de vino, necesitaba a quien compartía su dolor, lo entendía y podía ayudarlo a sanarse. 

Arturia se abrazó a él con fuerza y volvió a llorar, habían sido tres y se habían amado intensamente, ahora sólo eran dos, pero su amor era el mismo. Nunca olvidarían a quien se había marchado tempranamente y amarían por siempre a quien llegaría en unos meses. 

La vida estaba llena de misterios que a veces no valía la pena investigar, no cuando aún tenían tantos pendientes por realizar. 


End file.
